villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sexual Sun
The Sexual Sun is the titular main antagonist from the Smosh video "Stay away from the sun". Whenever someone sends someone else the Sexual Sun emoji three times, sexy things will happen to the receiver of the emoji message, which would be Sexual Sun having repetitive sex with the victim. The Sun was voiced by Courtney Miller. Biography While hanging out at their house, Anthony explains to Ian, alongside Noah and Keith, that he is never hooked up with a girl. Ian then explains to Anthony about the legend of Sexual Sun explaining that if you send someone the Sexual Sun three times, sexy things will happen to them. Hearing this, Anthony asks Ian to send it to him, which he does, but nothing happened at first, as Ian, Noah, and Keith walk away saying "See you later, virgin!" The next day, Ian, Keith, and Noah see Anthony sitting down in fear. Anthony explains that it was great having sex with Sexual Sun, but Anthony's stressed that she won't stop "sexing him up". Ian, Keith, and Noah laugh at Anthony for saying the term "sex up", as Noah asks who even says that anymore. Anthony explains that everyone says that, but Ian disagrees saying that only people from 1991 say that cause of a song called "I Wanna Sex You Up". Then Anthony Ian and their friends start singing the song when they suddenly heard a high note, which Ian at first was from Anthony, but Anthony explains that he cannot sing that high. Then the boys realized that the high note actually came from Sexual Sun herself, who was singing the same song getting ready to have sex with them. Anthony, Ian and the gang start running away screaming. The next moment, Ian and Anthony were driving away from Sexual Sun as Ian is explaining to Anthony that she will still follow them no matter how far they drive. Anthony asks Ian if there's any way to stop Sexual Sun from chasing them, but Ian explains that the only way to stop her is to send someone else the emoji through text. Later at home, Anthony comes out the bedroom door shirtless with Keith saying to Ian that he just had sex with Keith. An outraged Ian reminds Anthony that he was supposed to send someone the Sexual Sun emoji through text, but Anthony tells him that he thought that he said to "give someone emotional sex", angering Keith. Later Ian tells Noah to not only send someone the Sexual Sun emoji, but do not have sex with Keith. However, Noah instead makes the same mistake as Anthony did angering Ian and Keith even more. Later outside, Ian explains to Anthony, Noah and Keith that Sexual Sun can she "can take the form of anybody", then later as Ian asks his mom to help them with their Sexual Sun problem, Sexual Sun appears to be disguised as Ian's Mom and was able to rape and somehow kill Noah as the other guys ran away. Then Ian comes up with a plan to destroy Sexual Sun by making it land on a pool of water and throwing electric objects to the pool until Sexual Sun gets shocked to death, which Anthony, standing on the pool in a bathing suit, thought was a really stupid idea. Then as Sexual Sun was about to come to Anthony, Anthony tells Ian to shock her since she's now in the pool, but Ian always misses throwing the electric objects in the pool hitting Anthony instead angering him. Then Keith shows up with a rifle, and successfully shoots Sexual Sun in the chest, killing her instantly. Ian then tells Anthony that in order to make sure that Sexual Sun is dead, one of them should "have sex with Keith". Keith denies this walking away saying "F**k you guys!" Gallery SEXUAL SUN Trivia *The Sexual Sun emoji is located directly beneath the Molester Moon emoji. *Sexual Sun is very similar to Molester Moon since they're both emojis that are not only based on things seen from the sky, but also have faces that make them look perverts. Some differences include Molester Moon being male and Sexual Sun being female. Also, Sexual Sun is not as murderous as Molester Moon since he commits deadly rape on his victims, but Sexual Sun commits constant and repetitive sex to her victims, which totally disturbs and terrifies them. Category:Internet Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Comic Relief Category:Perverts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Titular Category:Stalkers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Trickster